Loss and Vengeance
by Draconian Elflord
Summary: Written from Prozen's POV. A way, way, way different look at Prozen's motives. Actually quite romantic and angsty. Read and Review please, but please, don't be cruel.


Song of Vengeance  
  
Prozen : " Don't forget the disclaimer." Elflord : " Don't worry. I won't." Prozen : " Just thought I'd remind you before I destroy you." Elflord : " Yeah, right. In your dreams, Lord Prozen." Prozen : " Aw. I don't get to have any fun!" * scowls and pouts*  
  
Well, you heard the man. I don't own Zoids, or Prozen, or anyone else, blah, blah-blah, blah-blah. Enough Already!  
  
* * *  
  
Long ago was it  
  
That I, too  
  
Sat quiet and dormant  
  
In the overcoming shadows  
  
Of our glorious Empire. * Prozens have been * * loyal always.  
  
Always connected to the Emperor.  
  
Always a high and lordly line.  
  
We have a long tradition  
  
Of being behind the throne,  
  
Serving it, being intimately involved  
  
In both carrying out their wishes  
  
And seeing to it all is done,  
  
Then stepping aside, away,  
  
Letting the throne take the glory.  
  
Yes, we Prozens are a quiet sort  
  
Though both wise and cunning  
  
And often more qualified  
  
Than some blood-tied prince.  
  
Then, it would seem, that we,  
  
The noble Prozens, are simply  
  
The Emperor's puppets;  
  
Happy marionettes, bowing to then fro.  
  
But not now. Not ever again.  
  
Ah, would I remember  
  
Gayer days and happier times.  
  
A child I was once;  
  
A sugared life I enjoyed.  
  
I lived life in a beautiful way.  
  
For I was in the Emperor's favor,  
  
Same as all of my siblings,  
  
But not knowing why,  
  
I always felt it was different;  
  
That perhaps I, above the others,  
  
Shone in the sight of the Emperor.  
  
Oh, when oft I would sit alone  
  
In the royal gardens, so serene,  
  
With the pink and white cherry blossoms,  
  
Pondering all manner of things,  
  
Being too cultured a lad to play.  
  
How many hours spent I there?  
  
And Isabel, the Emperor's daughter,  
  
That fair lily with hair like silk,  
  
How many hours spent we  
  
Staring into each other's eyes,  
  
Too young, too in love to care?  
  
How many times did I say  
  
I would love you always,  
  
My dear, sweet Isabel?  
  
But it would not be.  
  
She was made to marry another;  
  
One she loved not.  
  
  
  
How my heart broke,  
  
Seeing her wed that man.  
  
I was invited, of course.  
  
And all through the ceremonies,  
  
Behind my fixed gaiety,  
  
I was in such agony as no one knows.  
  
  
  
And curse the day, oh, cursed day  
  
I ever heard the name Prince Rudolph!  
  
Curse the moment he ever dared  
  
To draw his first ill-got breath!  
  
Had I not suffered enough  
  
To see my love, my Isabel  
  
Arm in arm with another man?  
  
  
  
Then this whelp, this boy,  
  
This one of such malice had I,  
  
He was the symbol of such angst.  
  
What else could be the ultimate,  
  
The epitome symbol of my failure?  
  
Oh, yes, I cried with joy,  
  
But no, it was never so, never,  
  
For only in sorrow did I weep.  
  
How could she, how could Isabel?  
  
How could she bring me such pain?  
  
Ah, how I loathed every moment  
  
I would spend with this young prince,  
  
For, of course, I was the minister.  
  
Many believe I chose to be regent.  
  
Perhaps one part of me dared it.  
  
In my mind, I might have seen How I might have my justice.  
  
But here is the true question: Did I do it for power and greed Or was it for love and vengeance? I truly ask: I know not.  
  
At any rate, it came to be that now, In this dark and hallowed hour, I hold the Prince's fate. For Isabel is long dead, as is he, And now even the Emperor, That once fatherly, lordly figure Has passed to the next world. Now, there is only Prince Rudolph, The living proof of my loss, And I, the noble Prozen, Who might have ruled anyway, Had Isabel had her freedom. And that chance has come After so long a time.  
  
Soon, Rudolph will be dead, Or at least so perceived, And I, of the line of Prozen, Shall ascend the Imperial throne. For that is the vow of regency: Should he die, I take his duties.  
  
Then, ultimate authority in my hand, I shall lead my troops to conquest, As in the days of the old ones, And in this manner of destiny, I shall take again this planet.  
  
From the ashes of destruction, Will come the divine birth Of a new world, shed of doubt, As a child is born of innocence.  
  
For now comes the time for A legend to resurrect and breathe. Yes, it is my own sleeping child, A creature of incredible powers, One which has waited so long To show, to express it's magnificence.  
  
Oh, my gorgeous, glorious Saurer, I pray you, cleanse us all again, Bring us all to enlightenment Through your flames of purity. Destroy the corruption and ugliness That claims this ravaged planet. Take from it all that is evil. Clear the slate of all of our wrongs. Please forgive us, oh great Saurer, We corrupted humans, we wretches. Spare only those truly worthy, And to the others, strike, I pray, Strike with all your of your justice, Your rage, your deadly silence.  
  
And, when all is done, Saurer, I beg you, please, destroy me, The one who gave you life. Surely I accept your full wrath.  
  
For in a world without Isabel, Whether it be virgin or desecrated, My heart will be broken still.  
  
Saurer, you may take life, Destroy it and purify it. But what you can never do Is bring life back to those Who never should have died. 


End file.
